Hohoemi
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Set after 'Confession'. Hinata knew he could not say what she wanted to hear, she only wanted one thing from him. Something Naruto was glad to give.


SPIOLER WARNING!! Huge gi-normous spoilers that could ruin the series for you if you haven't read past Manga chapter 250 or so... SO, read if you dare but I really suggest you read the manga first... even if it takes forever!!!! I did!

Greetings all! I know I really shouldn't be starting other fics when I have so many more that aren't finished, but my inspiration these days is so, er, how do I put it? … non existent! So whenever something comes up I just go with it. Sides this is a one shot so no harm done yes? Written in twenty minutes 10 minutes after I finished reading the Naruto manga. In this case the feeling that inspired this fic was: "OMG she confessed!!", and 10 manga chapters later: "OMG that's frickin IT??" Seriously!? Nothing but a meager 'yokkata'??? Like hell!! So... as a hard core Naru/Hina fan here is my version! Hope you enjoy!!

This takes place after the Pein (yes I write it with 'E'. Deal with it) battle before Naruto heads off to go talk to the Raikage.

(PS: for those of you that don't know, 'yokkata' is a really relieved way of saying 'thank goodness' which is what both Naruto and Hinata said after finding out that the other was ok... meh! Still not good enough!)

"_What she wanted from me, was what I needed__ from her."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pein.

The former Akatsuki hadn't left his thoughts for an instant in these last few hours. He simply hadn't had enough time to take it all in at the moment it was happening; now all of this reality seemed to be catching up with him in a smothering heap.

Even after accepting Nagato as a fellow pupil of Jiraya he still could not calm the emotions of vengeance and hatred in his gut. The thought of his late sensei only seemed to fuel his internal feud even more. It was on his teacher's memory that he wanted Pein dead, but on his dreams that he had left him alive. Forgiveness was turning out to be a lot harder than he had imagined it would be.

Removing his forehead protector forcefully he jumped off the window sill he had been sitting on for the last forty minutes. Yamato's temporary house was wide and spacious, but it felt constricting and lonely to the tired Naruto. He was not the type to think too much about anything. And now with so much on his mind, he didn't know quite what to do with himself. The only thing he knew he needed was to move, jump, scream, or do something that required a release of energy. The only problem with that was that he had never been so tired in his life. Maybe he'd just walk it off.

So much had happened that day. Sennin training, finding his village in ruins, thinking he had lost both his current teachers, turning into the nine tails almost completely, Nagato's sacrifice and the resurrection of the villagers, meeting his father and... her confession.

He hadn't really thought about her that much. In all honesty it made him a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't seen her since it happened. Getting back to the village he had been swarmed with the approval and cheers of the people who had once hated him. It was bittersweet. He was much happier to receive praise from his close friends and loved ones. But he had not seen _her_ among his friends. That whole day she had been no where to be found. He even thought of asking Kiba if he had seen her but then, what would he do if he saw her? Were they supposed to talk about this? It was a big deal (at least to him), but maybe this was better. He wasn't really looking for her anyway.

He stopped his steady pacing as a silhouette rose up above the rubble a few feet away. She was sitting with her knees in her arms just gazing up at the night sky. She was far away from the camp sites. He looked around and recognized the small crater she was sitting in as the place he had turned into the six tales. For a moment he did not identify the girl but only admired her long black hair and immaculate complexion. She radiated kindness and sadness and it was at that moment he recognized that aura. Hers had been the first presence he sought out in Sennin-mode after the talk with his father. He would not forget that color anytime soon.

The color and feeling of Hinata Hyuuga's chakra.

Without really knowing why he took a step back as his face heated up. He hadn't recognized her without her jacket. Truth be told before today even with her peculiar eyes and pretty features he would've have a hard time singling her out in a crowd. She was so shy and meek and just... the complete opposite of him. She had grown a bit over these last 3 years but hadn't really changed at all.

Or had she?

Questions pushed away his previous thoughts as he began to wonder why she was awake at this hour, or outside by herself. He noticed another presence a bit further away and was relieved at least to know that her cousin was watching over her.

'_I love you.' _

Her voice rung in his ears as he quickly shook his head to free himself of such scary words. Why had she come here? Why had _he_ come here? He shouldn't be here just staring at her, but he couldn't seem to pluck up the nerve to go talk to her. For some strange reason Naruto was now terrified of the shy heiress. Which was why when she turned suddenly towards him, he froze on the spot and his mind blanked. She looked at him with her peculiar colored eyes and it was a while before she blushed slightly and offered him a sad smile. The sight made him nauseas for some reason. Of course now that she had seen him, running away in fear was no longer an option. He inched forward.

He wanted to say something as he stood there beside her, sharing her view of the crescent moon above. He meant to say something but her words, _those_ words kept popping in his ears extinguishing any hope of a coherent thought.

"I'm sorry," came her whisper of a voice.

He looked down only to find her gaze was still upon the moon.

"I couldn't protect you. I didn't help at all," she said now looking down at the rubble under her feet, "I was foolish, and rash, and because of my interference you almost lost yourself to the beast within."

"Hinata," he began, then stopped realizing he had nothing to say to her. She had spoken the truth.

"And I also, said things... that were unnecessary."

He felt his ears go red remembering the determination in her voice as she had confessed to him. There had always been something about Hinata that he didn't get. Something he couldn't quite place about her since they had met. I mean he was distracted to begin with, but when it came to the shy Hyuuga, he hadn't figured it out. Until a few hours ago that is. In those agonizing moments after her confession everything about his 'relationship' with the girl had all clicked into place. But now what was he supposed to say to her? He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he could not tell her what she wanted to hear either.

"But," he looked down at her sad smile and felt his heart grow cold, "I'm really glad you're ok Naruto-kun."

His brows furrowed slightly as she smiled in his direction. Somehow seeing her smile made it worse. But he remembered that unimaginable feeling of relief when he had sensed her heart beating. It was overwhelming in his chest, to the point of tears, feeling her charka pulsating in the distance.

"I couldn't protect you either Hinata," he said looking away from her smile, "And, about what happened with Pein... When you—"

"Sakura, is a very talented Kunoichi," her small voice suddenly interrupted. "If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't be here."

Naruto looked warily to the girl sitting beside him, afraid of where this was going.

"She is beautiful and smart, and very strong," there was a sad undertone in her voice as she continued, "And I think she is more worthy than I am of the love you have for her."

This time he did gasp. What was she saying to him? She wasn't unworthy of anything. She just... His brows furrowed thinking of something to say. This girl that had confessed just hours ago of the love she held for him. Why was she talking about Sakura? How did she know? How did she feel?

He thought of a million ways to answer her but each sounded even more ridiculous than the last as he spoke them in his mind. In the end and after a bit of stuttering, "I'm sorry," was all he could think to say.

"I'm sorry that I can't say what you want to hear."

She shook her head fiercly and gave him a quick smile. "Naruto-kun. There is really only one thing I could ever want from you. And most definitely it is not to be or feel something you do not."

They looked at each other for the first time since he had gotten here, for the first time since before she had confessed (in the heat of battle she could not turn to look at him). And for the first time since he had met the shy kunoichi, he felt as if he were really looking at her.

"What is it?" he asked tentatively.

Her smile widened as she stood up next to him. She looked down for a moment, as if deciding something in silence then looked up to him once more, "I only ask that you continue to smile."

He felt his cheeks burn and was so taken aback that he almost missed light blush that now adorned her face as well.

"Your smile saved me and, I'm sure it has helped many others as well," she looked down seemingly loosing her nerve but continued in a fluid voice, "Your happiness may not lie with me but, so long as I see that smile on your face I will be happy too."

Though she said everything with a beautiful smile on her face, Naruto's eyes couldn't help but wander up to the corners of her eyes where he was sure he spotted some unshed tears.

"I was always looking at you, so I also understand that you will not be truly happy until you get Sasuke-kun back. And for that you need someone strong and talented like Sakura-san. I know in my heart the two of you can bring him back. I believe in you Naruto-kun. I believe that your smile can save Sasuke-kun too so...!"

Her blush deepened and for the first time in a while she twiddled her fingers the way she used to whenever he was around her, "So I will keep smiling for you as well."

How...?

How could she do that? How could this girl make him feel so wonderful and special and capable with her quite words and small smiles and twiddling fingers? How, could she do it with a broken heart? A memory of their brief encounter before the first chunnin exams flickered in his mind. He had won that fight for her. No, because of her. His shoulders fell at her reassuring smile.

"Hinata," he said finally.

She looked up confused at the somber tone in his voice and was caught off guard when firm arms pulled her into his chest. Her eyes widened and her heart raced and seemed to stop at the same time. Suddenly the night did not seem so cold anymore.

"I'm really glad you're ok too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*gasp* OMG! What have I done!?

I'm not entirely sure on how to classify this fic. I mean, the manga is far from over right? Anything could happen, hopefully our favorite couple Naru/Hina will end up together, in which case this would be a romance/comfort story but if they don't (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) then it'll have been more of an angst story. Ever the optimist I think I'll stick with comfort...

Either way I was very careful not to affirming anything in this fic as far as 'love' is concerned, on Naruto's part anyway. I mean, I wanted to portray a feeling of affection that very well MAY turn into something deeper but, not necessarily you know?

It all depends on Kishimoto-sama............ or not, you know, ¬¬' there's always ! :P hahahaha!

So tell me! Did it rock your socks? Did it suck so much you have lost all faith in fanfictions?? Review please!


End file.
